Automotive vehicles typically have electrically-powered accessories such as headlamps and a stereo system. Electrical power for the accessories is typically provided by a battery. The battery in turn is powered by an engine-driven alternator. In a hybrid vehicle, a hybrid motor-generator provides the electrical energy for the vehicle accessories. Because the hybrid motor-generator typically provides power at a different voltage than that required by the electrical accessories, a power converter, sometimes referred to as an auxiliary power module is needed to convert the power from the voltage level provided by the hybrid motor-generator to the voltage level required by the electrical accessories. Minimizing the complexity and number of components in a vehicle powertrain, especially those affecting mechanical or electrical power transfer, can improve the overall efficiency of the powertrain.